


This Is the Moment

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Scott, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: The pack stops at a motel for the night. It doesn't feel different than any other night they've spent on the road, but maybe tonight whatever has been growing between Scott and Stiles has finally had enough and give them that last push.Scott blinks his eyes open and frowns at the darkness in front of him. He doesn’t remember the sun setting.‘How long was I asleep?’ he asks, turning to Stiles. He stretches the sleep out of his muscles as best he can in the cramped space of the Jeep.‘A couple hours,’ Stiles says. ‘You conked out almost right after dinner.’‘Wasn’t I supposed to take over driving?’‘You looked far too adorable. It would’ve been a crime to wake you up.’





	This Is the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousshit88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/gifts).



> For [seriousshit88](http://seriousshit88.tumblr.com/). Very happy holidays!! I hope you like my little present of Sciles fluff! ♥
> 
> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Scott blinks his eyes open and frowns at the darkness in front of him. He doesn’t remember the sun setting.

‘How long was I asleep?’ he asks, turning to Stiles. He stretches the sleep out of his muscles as best he can in the cramped space of the Jeep.

‘A couple hours,’ Stiles says. ‘You conked out almost right after dinner.’

‘Wasn’t I supposed to take over driving?’

‘You looked far too adorable. It would’ve been a crime to wake you up.’

Scott looks out the window. The moon is just a pale glow behind the clouds, and the street lights reveal nothing but the shapes of trees on the side of the road.

‘Where are we?’ he asks.

‘You see those lights in the distance?’ Stiles points a little to the left.

‘That’s Chicago?’ Scott thought it be bigger, and have skyscrapers.

Stiles snorts. ‘No, that’s a town I don’t know the name of, and where we’re going to spend the night. Chicago is about 150 miles down the road.’

Scott groans. They’ve been in the car for almost two days. He wishes they could just fly to wherever they needed to be, but the last time they did, hunters were waiting for them just outside the airport. They still don’t know how the hunters knew they’d be there, they all used fake names and passports; but they barely got away that time, so now they’re driving everywhere. The novelty of the road trips soon wore off.

They’re on their way to a pack near Chicago. They’ve been getting threatening messages, by phone, by mail, and some of the kids have even found notes in their lockers at school.

‘I wish teleporting was real,’ Scott mutters.

‘Don’t we all,’ Stiles sighs.

They find a motel on the far side of the town. It’s cheap and a little worn down, but they’re all so tired that they barely notice or care. Derek and Liam get the keys while the rest of the pack stretches their legs.

Scott drops out of the Jeep, almost jumping back in when something cold and wet slides into his shoes.

‘It snowed? Dude! Why didn’t you tell me?’ he asks, turning to Stiles.

‘I thought you knew!’ Stiles throws his hands wide, gesturing at the parking lot and the snow covered buildings. ‘It’s pretty fucking obvious!’

Scott grabs a handful of snow and chucks it over the car at Stiles. Stiles splutters and wipes the snow off his face, glaring at Scott.

‘That’s for not telling me.’ Scott smiles sweetly.

Stiles disappears, then pops back up with a handful of snow of his own.

‘No snowball fight, please,’ Lydia begs before Stiles can throw it. She’s standing next to her own car, rolling out a kink in her neck. ‘I just want to sleep.’

‘We _all_ need sleep,’ Derek says, looking pointedly at Scott and Stiles, when he and Liam come back with the room keys.

They’re two to a room, and over the past couple months they’ve slipped into a routine. Lydia and Malia share a room, Derek usually shares with Liam, and Stiles and Scott share a room. Sometimes they mix things up a little, but not very often.

They grab their stuff and go to their rooms. Despite having slept in the car, Scott feels his body craving the bed the moment he lays eyes on it. He drops the bags by the door, and faceplants into a pillow. He wrinkles his nose. The sheets don’t smell very fresh; clean, but like they’ve been on the bed for at least a week.

‘Why do we keep getting the room with just one bed?’ Stiles asks. He drops next to Scott, the bed creaking ominously.

‘Do you mind?’ Scott pulls his face out of the pillow so he can look at Stiles.

Stiles is closer than he thought, there’s only a couple of inches between their noses. Scott’s breath comes out a little shaky and his heart hammers in his chest. _Is this it?_ he thinks, not for the first time. There have been many moments like this, where he finds himself closer to Stiles than he expected, the air suddenly still and charged with possibility. In those moments Stiles and him are the only thing that matters.

‘I don’t,’ Stiles says, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

 _This is it_ , Scott realizes. He scoots closer, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. His heartbeat evens out and synchs with Stiles’, into a steady and sure rhythm.

Their phones buzz, a shrill sound in the quiet of the room. Stiles turns away and grabs his phone off the nightstand on his side.

_Or not._

‘Derek is evil. He is officially the most evil person I’ve ever met,’ Stiles groans. He turns his phone to Scott.

‘Do you think if I play the True Alpha card, we won’t have to get up 5AM?’ Scott sighs.

Their phones buzz again. _No_ , Derek’s next text reads.

‘We should get some sleep, then.’ Scott rolls off the bed. He’s made the mistake of sleeping in his clothes once. Never again.

‘Wait!’

Scott stops and turns. Stiles is crawling across the bed, when he’s in front of Scott, he sits up on his knees. Scott can feel the heat radiating off Stiles’ body. He can smell Stiles without interference from the musty sheets. He steps closer until his knees hit the side of the bed. He leans in. They’re so close that when Stiles licks his lips, his tongue grazes Scott’s bottom lip. Scott chases it, pressing their lips together. When he pulls back, Stiles is beaming. He leans in again, and this time Stiles wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him back onto the bed.

They kiss lazily, switching between little pecks and more drawn out kisses. Scott lets his hands roam over Stiles’ body, not exploring or looking for something, but just because he can. He likes how warm Stiles’ skin feels under his palms when his slips his hands under Stiles’ shirt.

When they finally part to get ready for bed, Scott chuckles.

‘What?’ Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows.

‘I think this is why we always get the one bed,’ Scott says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
